


Lust in Phaze

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Like A Virgin [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, First Time Topping, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He licks his lips nervously as he tries to wrap his mind around the logistics of fucking someone, because he had a hard enough time figuring out the whole getting fucked thing.





	Lust in Phaze

If anything makes Tim more nervous than kissing, it’s the thought of fucking Dick. Not that he and Dick haven’t been fucking, but he’s the one getting fucked and never the other way around and Tim actually rather likes it that way. Until one night when Dick pulls Tim on top of him and leans up to whisper in Tim’s ear.

“Fuck me, baby.”

Tim freezes in place. “What?”

Dick’s hands span across Tim’s back, before they slide down to caress Tim’s hips and ass. Tim can’t help but shiver even if he’s stuck on those three little words. Dick just gives him a heated look and doesn’t bother to repeat himself. Tim’s mouth goes dry as Dick presses his hips up into Tim’s. 

“Um.”

That’s about as coherent as Tim can get at the moment. He licks his lips nervously as he tries to wrap his mind around the logistics of fucking someone, because he had a hard enough time figuring out the whole getting fucked thing. But Dick keeps on touching him and pushing up into him and it’s distracting Tim from his thoughts, which is maybe the point of it all. Maybe, Tim finally realizes, you’re not supposed to think. 

“I, um.”

Dick gently pushes at Tim’s shoulders until Tim is kneeling between his spread legs. As Tim watches, Dick reaches for the lube and then starts preparing himself. Tim thinks that’s the hottest thing he’s seen yet and suddenly he’s less nervous and more eager. When Dick reaches for Tim’s cock to guide him inside of Dick, Tim closes his eyes for a second to try to keep himself under control. He doesn’t want an embarrassing repeat of the first time Dick touched his cock. 

“Breathe, Tim, breathe.”

And Tim realizes that he’s been holding his breath and he slowly exhales as he slides all the way inside of Dick. Dick’s legs go up around his waist as Tim moves to balance himself on his hands. His toes curl into the bedspread as he tries to get better leverage as he thrusts experimentally. That feels so incredible and Dick moans on top of that and reaches for his own cock, which makes it even better, so Tim does it a couple of more times until he feels his orgasm slamming into him. It’s all over with so quickly that Tim feels incredibly embarrassed but Dick doesn’t say anything other than to moan Tim’s name as he comes a few moments later, and then Tim doesn’t feel as bad. Although he’d still like to melt through the bed into the floor. 

“Was it…?” 

Tim can’t finish his sentence. He starts to lift his hand to run it through his hair, but stops when he realizes his arms are shaking and he’s on the verge of collapsing on Dick’s chest, so he just blushes instead. Dick leans up and kisses his cheek.

“You worry too much, baby.”

Dick is probably right, but that doesn’t stop Tim from being on the verge of freaking out. He takes deep breaths and lets Dick press kisses all over his face and neck and shoulders until his heart starts to reside where it belongs instead of somewhere up in his throat.


End file.
